Harry the half Dragon
by Lammi99
Summary: What if James Potter was not Harry's Father? What if Harry's Father was something less Human? Warrning someone will be chomped
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.

Prolog

Harry was different. Even in the magical world he was one of a kind. His father was not James Potter. James was his step father. His real father was a dragon. The only way you could tell he was half dragon is by his scales witch he hides with baggy shirts and pants. Or you could tell by his eyes if you saw his slit pupils hidden with contact lenses. Or how he could change his form to the form of a dragon at will. And how he was immune to fire. Also he could eat food that would burn the skin of someone else.

In his first year no one found out his secret even with the hole sorcerers stone ordeal. Only missis Pomfree knew and she knew only because she was the school nurse. However in his second year Hagrid found out when he saw Harry turn into a dragon. In his third year Serious Black and professor Lupin knew because one time when James was drunk he told the two of them.

In his fourth year Snape became suspicious of Harry. He noticed that when Harry had to get his egg from the dragon he didn't get a single burn. Where as all the other champions got five or six burns that had to be treated with a special potion that he had brewed. He realized that Harry's clothes always seemed a size to big. He saw that food that was scalding hot had no effect on Harry. Once he even convinced the house elves to make Harry's food extra hot and Harry didn't notice that his food was even hot at all.

Chapter 1

-Year four-

Normal P.O.V.

Harry was having a bad day. First the shifting stairs made him late to his potions class. Then he had a test in transfiguration. After that someone almost set him on fire witch would have raised questions about his lack of burns. But no matter what today was the day he was going to tell his friends he was half dragon.

"Ron, Hermine I have something to show you in the forbidden forest." Said Harry.

"But Harry we can't go in there without a teacher." Said Hermine.

"Who cares." Said Ron.

"Don't worry Hagrid is coming with us.

-in the forest-

"So what did you want to show us?" Asked Ron.

"Are you sure you whant them to know?" Asked Hagrid.

"I'm sure Hagrid." Replied Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Hermine.

"Well you see... I'm kind of only half human." Said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Ron and Hermine.

"I mean that I am half dragon." Said Harry.

"What that's not possible!" Shouted Hermine.

"I have contacts to hide my eyes. I wear clothes a size to big to hide the fact that I have scales. I have always been able to change my form to that of a dragon. Oh and I can breathe fire and eat any food that is ether really spicy or really hot." Countered Harry.

"Prove it." Said Ron. With that Harry removed his glasses and contacts and stared at Ron.

"Wicked." Murmured Ron. Then Harry turned into his dragon form.

"Harry that is so cool. Can we ride you?" Asked Ron.

"Ron you don't ask to ride people!" Said Hermine while smacking Ron on his head. Then Harry bowed his head to let his friends ride him.

"Is that a yes?" Questioned Ron. Harry nodded his head so they both got on and Harry flew away with them. After a fifth teen minute flight Harry landed in the clearing. When Ron and Hermine got off, Harry turned back into his human form.

"Wait, Harry dose the ministry know that you are half dragon?" Said Hermine.

"Yes they know that I am half dragon."

"Oh." Said Ron.

"Does Dumbledor know." Asked Hermine.

"Yes he knows."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Year five-

Normal P.O.V.

Harry knew professor Umbrich was trouble. First she interrupted Dumbledor's begging of year ceremony. Then she didn't let anyone use magic in her class.

Harry and his friends where in the common room discussing Um-bitch.

"I heard that she wants all half-breeds locked up in azcaban." Stated Hermine.

"That would suck for me." Said Harry.

"Yea. It would. Evan more so because we can't do a thing about it." Said Ron.

"Attention all students. Any and all half breeds are to report to my office." Professor Um-Bitch's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. As Harry Ron and Hermine sat there wide eyed. Harry got up and left for the door.

-time skip-

At breakfast Harry was no where to be found.

"Ron, did Harry come back last night?"asked Hermine.

"No he didn't come back last night and know I'm worried for him." Said Ron.

"I hope she didn't do anything too horrible to him." Said Hermine her voice full of concern. Then the door to the great hall burst open and Um-bitch came in with Harry on a leash. His hands where tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. Everyone fell silent and stared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Snape him being the only one able to speak at the moment.

"I'm showing this half breed his place in a school like this before the ministry comes to take him ." Said Um-bitch.

"What do you mean Harry is no half breed." Said Magonigoul.

"Why of course he is. Isn't that wright Dumbledor." Um-bitch said. Everyone turned toward Dumbledor. "Yes, she is correct."he said and some people fainted.

"What!" Said all the people who had not fainted.

-time skip-

Harry's P.O.V.

I sit in my cell, Waiting. I've been in here for a week. Today the daily profit comes to wright about me. All get is a piece of bread and glass of water once a day. Each day they rip out all my scales. The pain is like someone is dripping acid on a open wound. But they all re-grow in time for the next ripping.

Ron's P.O.V.

Last week an article on Harry came out in the daily profit. Malfoy was talking about how Harry had finally got what he deserved until Snape shut him up. Me and Hermine both miss Harry and we know he must be going through hell.

-time skip-

It's been six months since Harry was taken by the ministry. Last week everyone found out that they had been starving and giving him hell. Tomorrow is the last day of school and the day Harry is freed!

Harry's P.O.V.

Today is my last day here. Finally. How long has it been, weeks, months, years? Hopefully I don't have to do every year of school I missed. I think before sleep finds me. In the morning a gard removes my chains and lets me get dressed leads me to the aperation point. When we get there he aperats to the Hogwarts front gates.

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone was siting and waiting for Harry to come through the door. After fifteen minutes the doors burst open and Harry came through. Everyone was cheering. Ron and Hermine ran up to him and hugged him. And in that moment everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-year 6-

Normal P.O.V.

At the beginning of year ceremony The prime minister apologized for what Um-bitch did to Harry. The food at the feast was the best quality as normal. After diner Ron and Hermine (the head boy and head girl for griffindor.) led the griffindor house to the common room and talked about the house rules and where to sleep. When Harry was changing for bed Ron asked "did you not change in front of everyone because of the scales?"

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know. But know everyone knows so to hell with hiding it." Replied Harry.

"Wow I didn't know you had scales!" Said Dean.

"Yeah, I'm not going to wear my contacts at school any more either." Harry said.

"Wait you wear contacts?" Asked Nevil.

"Yeah, my pupils are slits so I have to hide them in the muggle world and I used to have to hide them in the magical world to, but not anymore." Answered Harry.

-breakfast-

"Hey Ron, do you know where Harry is?" Asked Deen.

"Yeah, why?" Responded Ron

"He said he wanted to show me something."

"Oh is that so." He said with a chuckle. Then suddenly screaming could be headed from outside "DRAGON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was the only warning before a dragon crashed through the the doors.

"Harry it isn't nice to scare people like that." Said Hermine as the dragon turned into Harry.

"WHAT!" Everyone except Ron and Hermine screamed.

"Sorry Hermine I just couldn't help it. It was so tempting." Said Harry.

-time skip-

-Year seven final duel with you know who-

Nevil cut off naginy's head and Voldimort let out a scream. Then Harry turned into his dragon form and ate the dark lord.

Authors note:

This is my attempt at comedy. And yes I know it is absolutely horrible and should be burned. However if I burned it, I would probably burn important parts of my iPad without burning this story. So, because of that you had to read this horrible fanfic. And so there is nothing stopping me from writing more horrible comedy I will continue. Mwha ha ha ha ha

Oh and by the way please go to the poll on my page. Thanks for reading.


End file.
